


The Cat's Meow

by Huntress79



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: gameofcards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Neal didn’t just do that, did he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #6 “AO3tags” over at [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com). While there was literally a ton of tags that appealed to my muse, I finally settled on those from **[Feb 27, 2017](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/157799440179/shameless-smut-cat-puns-source)**. Title comes from a movie with Kirsten Dunst and means (according to urbandictionary) _"Archaic 1920s American slang that in various contexts refers to one or more of "excellent", "stylish", or "impressive to the ladies"."_ Rated M for a reason (naughty boys!), peeps! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn it, Peter, stop being such a fucking tease!”

Said man couldn’t help a wicked grin spreading on his face upon hearing the younger man’s exclamation. While it could be quite a task to get Neal to the point where he would put any sailor to shame, as soon as they were in the bedroom, the mask of the suave con man would fall and be replaced by, what Peter called, “the real” Neal.

Right now, Neal was at his lover’s mercy, lying spread-eagled on their bed, his lean limbs firmly hold in place by satin ties. Which was his absolute favorite position, but don’t tell that Peter. It somehow reminded him of the power the man held over him in their job, but contrary to working for the FBI, Neal never had any problem with being at Peter’s beck and call in the bedroom.

Peter’s mouth closing around one of his nipples jolted Neal back to reality, and drew a moan out of him. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Peter had a smile on his face – the way the other man’s mouth moved on the skin of his chest was more than a giveaway. At this point, Neal was already rendered to a quivering mass, his whole body strung and thrumming with desire, ready to burst at the seams at any given moment. If only Peter wouldn’t take soo much time…

As if reading his mind (which Neal had no doubt Peter was able to sometimes), his lover finally began to scoot down his body, leaving fiery trails with his mouth and hands in his wake, getting Neal closer and closer to the sweet, desired abyss. Despite the restrains, Neal’s hips developed a life of their own, bucking up from the sheets in a desperate attempt of getting more friction from the other man’s body.

“Peter!”

Neal tried to make it sound it like a command, but all he was able to was, more or less, to moan his lover’s name, wrapped in sounds Neal had no clue about where they came from. Peter’s response was a dark, deep chuckle, and that told Neal that he finally, finally was close to where Neal wanted him from the get-go. But apparently, Peter decided to teach Neal a lesson or two in patience, if the rather long breaks between his actions were anything to go by.

Despite being close to the edge, Neal kept a firm hold on his resolve not to beg in the bedroom. Doing that for some former lovers was more than enough to last him for a lifetime, so Peter wouldn’t get anything if he wanted that – which the other man knew. For all the smoke and mirror-like games they played in their professional lives, they both were open and honest to each other in the bedroom.

One of Peter’s hands had landed in the meantime on the base of Neal’s cock, which was already as straining for the release as the rest of his body. Neal was sure if Peter would touch him with his usual grip (which he used mostly while he was pounding into Neal), he would come in a heartbeat.

But the other man surprised him with closing his lips around him, at first only the tip before swallowing him almost all the way down. Involuntarily, Neal’s hips arched up from the bed, driving his cock deeper and deeper into the warm, wet heat of Peter’s mouth. Damn, Neal thought in a fleeting second of clarity, what a shame that Peter wasn’t as big a fan of giving head as he was. That man definitely had a very talented mouth.

While one hand held Neal’s cock in place, the other one stopped drawing random patterns on his thighs and settled on his balls instead, juggling them slightly around. Neal let out another moan, remembering the way Peter had handled the baseballs at Yankee Stadium after they had solved the case.

“God, Peter…. feels so good….”

Without missing a beat, Peter chanced a look up his lover’s body. And boy, that was a sight! Despite the restraints, Neal was thrashing wildly, his head going left and right, leaving his dark locks in a sexy-as-hell mess. Peter already was looking forward to mess them up even further, one of favorite side jobs while riding Neal’s equally sexy ass.

Returning his full attention to the job at hand, Peter hollowed out his cheeks, letting Neal’s cock slipping further down his throat. He finally could understand why the younger man preferred to give him a blowjob randomly. Having this kind of power over the other man caused his blood to rush south, filling his own cock to the point of (light) pain, and Peter wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t come, untouched, as well.

At last, Peter’s ministrations drove Neal over the edge. His whole body tensed, every single nerve end was hyper-sensitive, and Neal almost had an out-of-body experience before his vision went into a blinding white while he felt his balls almost get drawn into his body, and finally, emptied everything they had into Peter’s mouth, still tightly sealed around his shaft.

And that was when Peter heard it. At first, he thought his ears were playing a trick, but then Neal went and did it again – he purred. Just like any random cat would do, a true and genuine purr, rumbling its way out of the depths of the younger man’s throat.

“What’s so funny?”

Neal was still soaring on his orgasm-induced high when he heard Peter’s chuckle. Don’t get him wrong, there was nothing more beautiful than having mind-blowing sex and seeing the other expressing some happiness while at it, but Neal could detect some traces of amusement lacing the chuckle. And he just had to know the cause – maybe he could repeat it?

“You, handsome,” Peter answered while coming up to lie down next to Neal and letting his lover taste himself on his tongue before releasing him from the restraints. “I know for certain that you are many of things, but what I didn’t know until now is that you take the term ʻcat burglarʼ so literal.” Another chuckle ran through Peter’s body.

“What? Why?”

Neal was confused. He could understand if he was the one rambling nonsense right now, thanks to Peter’s magnificent oral talents, but why was the other man doing it?

“You purred,” and finally, the laughter bubbling beneath Peter’s surface broke free, filling the silence of their bedroom.

“I did not purr,” Neal protested, though he could imagine it himself to do so.

“Oh yes, you did.” He and Neal locked gazes, both pairs of eyes still dark with desire. “And you know what?” Neal shook his head no. “I love it. And even more I love the fact that I’m the one that can draw that kind of sounds out of you, here, in the intimacy of our bedroom.”

“You’re sap, Peter Burke, but you’re my sap, and I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Neal let his gaze sweep down Peter’s body, landing finally on the other man’s thick, hard cock. “Now how about I show you some of my talents?” And with a wink, Neal was on his way down, leaving a blazing hot trail with his tongue in his wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The End**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
